


Prepared to Do Anything

by thelostrealist23



Series: Fic a Day in May [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrealist23/pseuds/thelostrealist23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of what might have happened during the sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Was I just invited to a sleepover?” Ian asked, incredulous at the thought that Mickey actually wanted him to come over.

“Fuck you is what you were invited to.” Mickey snapped, but it wasn’t as sharp as he usually is when he snaps at Ian. He stalked off to the back room, which was a good thing he didn’t see the smile on Ian’s face. It wasn’t the usual smug smile Ian had around Mickey, it was an actual smile. One that filled reached his whole face. He would have surely punched him or said something like “you look like a faggot” But it couldn’t be helped. Since the beginning of this “thing” with Mickey, Ian was never sure where he stood in the relationship. After the last time he tried to tell Mickey they had nothing to be ashamed of, Mick took it wrong and hurt Ian. He thought they were over , so he moved on. He went to clubs and met guys and fucked whoever he wanted. They had no problem kissing him and Ian liked it. He never thought that Mickey would seek him out first after he was released from juvie. He never would have thought the first thing Mick say would to ask Ian to give it to him in the ass, good and hard.

  
Things have definitely changed since Mickey has been out. Ian would almost say they were in an actual relationship, but things have a way never working out for them. But this time, Ian was taking everything in stride and he wasn’t taking anything for granted. He knew that time spent with Mick was special and that Terry was still looming over their head like some kind of dark cloud waiting to strike. So when Mickey voluntarily invited Ian over for a sleepover, Ian of course was on board.

  
Mickey has been so different and open and Ian loves it. He loves pushing Mickey because instead of before, he actually pushes back. He wants to spend time with Ian. For fucks sake, Mickey _KISSED IAN_. But Ian’s feelings have changed as well. In the beginning he thought he lusted after Kash and Mickey, but now he knows different. He is actually in love with Mickey Milkovich. He wanted nothing more than to touch Mickey all the time, but knew the older boy would not like it. He hasn’t even told Lip about how deep his feelings are for Mickey. And ever since Mickey kissed him, he actually thinks they could work.

  
It was an over powering feeling Ian had for Mickey. Sometimes when Mickey was speaking, Ian would be thinking of all the things he wanted to do with his body. He wanted to lean in and kiss those soft lips. He wanted to kiss every single inch of the older boy’s body. He wanted to suck his lips raw. Kiss all the way down his strong arms. Kiss down his chest til he slowly reached his cock. But Mickey was never about the seducing part. Yeah, sure sometimes a blowjob was involved, but it was usually a hard, quick fuck that left them both exhausted.

  
Ian of course was never complaining. Sex with Mickey wasn’t like sex with Kash, Dr. L or any of the dudes from the clubs. Mickey was more aggressive even if he was bottom most of the time. They had raw, rough, sex, but it was their way. Whenever Ian was try to slow his strokes, Mickey was just push back to meet him and yell “Get a move on Gallagher.” Ian could only comply and give Mickey everything he had. But Ian wanted more. He wanted the romance. No, not some Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson bullshit, which made him sick. No, Ian just needed to verbally hear that what they were doing wasn’t just something on the side. And he honestly thought this sleepover was going to be the push in the right direction they needed.


	2. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian are starting to get a little hot and heavy and Mickey can't help but contemplate how much Ian has changed him.

Damn, was Mickey hard to read. He thought he knew the boy, but now he wasn’t so sure. With no one around, Mickey was all smiles, carefree even. It was definitely something Ian had not seen in a while. Actually he wasn’t sure if he’s ever seen it on his face. Everything was different and it was nice. Sure, as soon as Ian walked in the house they had their clothes off, but it was different. Ian finally got some of what he wanted, romance and a date.

Ever since the first time they were together all Ian wanted to do was kiss Mickey and now he can. No one was around to walk in on them. No Terry, no dick older brothers, not even Mandy.Mickey was more open to touching and Ian was taking his time. They were laying on the couch when Ian suddenly turned and kissed Mickey.

“Whoa, Gallagher. What d’ ya think you’re doing?”

“I wanted to kiss you and so I did. You kissed me, so I kissed you.” Ian smirked.

Mickey couldn’t help but smirk back, “You think you’re so funny,” And he tackled the taller boy.

Mickey landed on top. “Look who has the upper hand now,” and he kissed Ian. It was soft and sweet and Ian loved every second of it. He loved Mickey’s taste and wanted more. He tested the waters by flicking his tongue out. Both of them were becoming rock hard just each other’s tongue. Ian’s breathing was becoming unnaturally uneven after one kiss, and he had to pull away.

“Wow, Mick.” Ian couldn’t think of anything else to say. But he didn’t need to because Mickey was pulling off his shirt.

“Shut Up Gallagher and take off your clothes.” Ian was not going to lie, he really liked this sleepover.

As soon as their shirts were off, Mickey started kissing Ian’s chest. The older boy never really had a chance to just stop and marvel at how firm and strong Ian was and now all he could do was stare. Mickey began kissing and licking Ian’s neck, not being able to get enough. Ian moaned Mickey’s name while also thanking his lucky stars this was happening. Mickey was now making his way down his chest and was taking his time at each nipple. Mick even bit them eliciting another moan from Ian.

“Fuuuck, that feel so good.” Ian was in ecstasy.

“I want to lick every single inch of your body and then I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Mickey whispered in Ian’s ear with a low voice that almost was his undoing. Before Ian could even say anything, Mickey had fished out his cock and gripped it tight.

“Holy Shit, Mick!” exclaimed when Mickey finally put his cock in his mouth. Mickey than began sucking him until Ian thought he had actually died and gone to heaven. Mickey was enjoying every second of this. Usually Ian is the one in control, but it was nice for mickey to be the cause of all Ian’s moans. Mickey would never admit this out loud, but hearing Ian moan Mickey’s name was the greatest sound in the world. He could probably come from just hearing his name on Ian’s lips

Mickey was never a fever passionate person but being with Ian brought something out in her. He was actually happy. For the first time probably in his whole life he found someone who actually wanted to spend time with him. Who didn’t judge him and didn’t think he was a piece of shit. It was addicting to be around Ian, who was so positive and loving all the time. Living on the south side you didn’t have much, but Ian was optimistic. He wanted to get out, even if that meant sacrificing himself to the army. He had shitty parents, but was fiercely loyal to his siblings. Hell they were all like that, especially Lip and Ian. Mickey found Ian’s outlook contagious, it made him feel strong. Sure, Terry and his asshole brothers were still a treat to their happiness. Yet, he didn’t need to worry about that right now because they were gone. It was just Ian and Mickey and for right now, they could have their own little happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it awkwardly ends, but I have a plan. Hope you enjoy xx


	3. Made for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey takes control of his time with Ian. And to be honest Ian is all for it.

Ian was getting impatient, “Please, Mick…. Please. I’m close.”

Mickey hummed around Ian’s dick, which was sending shock waves through Ian. Mickey was loving the control he had over Ian. He could feel the taller boy getting close and instead of finishing him off like he really wanted to, he slowly got off him and got up from the couch.

“What the fuck, Mick?” Ian was confused and his face was priceless. Mickey just laughed and continued into the other room. He came back a short while later with some condoms and some lube.

“Did’ya miss me, Gallagher,” Mickey said looking at Ian’s still rock hard cock.

“You left me like this, it’s on now.” And Ian got up and crossed to Mickey and in one swift movement naked with his pants around his ankles.

“Much better. This is the way I like you, naked and hard.”

 Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian back on the couch. “You can look at it all you, but I’m in charge. And I say that I want you turned over and your ass high in the air. So move,” and he lightly smacked Ian’s ass

“Hmm. Mickey you are so hot when you’re controlling.”

Ian was so turned by Mickey’s aggressiveness he could only moan and turned around. The anticipation of what could happen was killing him, and he couldn’t help but put his ass high in the air.

“Mmm. Gallagher I like how willing you are,” and he placed his hands on either of ass cheek and spread them apart. Mickey then leaned forward and ran his tongue down Ian tailbone all the way down.

“Oh my god… Mickey. Please.” Ian didn’t think he could get any harder, and was itching for some release. He tried to reach for his own cock, but Mickey slapped his hands away.

“Nooo way, Gallagher. I’m in charge,” Mickey couldn’t help but smile. Usually he was the one begging for Ian to hurry up and get a move on, but now he was in control and it was nice to see him squirm. Mickey put some lube on his finger and slowly put in his ass. Ian moaned loudly. Mickey was loving this control he had over Ian. He slowly started fingering his tight hole. Mickey was getting even turned on more. Ian was so tight and Mickey was looking forward to taking him.

Two fingers in and was trying to get him ready, “Damn, Ian. You are so tight. I love it.”

“Please Mickey, I need you,” Ian begged.

“Gallagher, I like the way you think. But first I want you to put the condom on me and then suck me off.” He handed Ian the wrapper. Ian was so impressed and turned on my Mickey he thought his dick was going to fall off from being so hard.

“Mickey you are so hot right now,” Ian said as he rolled the condom on him and quickly put Mickey cock in his mouth. Mickey sucked his breath in.

Ian loved Mickey’s cock. Mickey was always self-conscious about its size and thickness, but Ian loved it. He knew he could never be straight because he loved dick too much. And Mick’s was everything he wanted. He paid special attention to the tip, making sure to gently lick it like it was the best damn lollipop he could ever have. But he knew the Mickey’s real special spot was his balls. So he deep-throated Mickey’s cock and started humming low in his throat, while also massaging his balls. Mickey all but fell over after a few seconds of this and his breath was short.

“Wow, Gallagher. You have such a warm mouth. But if you don’t stop I’m going to come in your mouth and as much as I want to do that, I’m saving that for your ass. Now turn around so I can fuck you the way I want,” Mickey growled.

Ian didn’t really want to stop sucking Mickey, but then again the thought of Mickey fucking him raw was like a dream come true. No sooner had Ian turned around when Mickey suddenly filled his ass and stayed deep.

“Oh, Fuck yes,” Ian said.

“Fuck Ian, you are so goddamn tight. Why have I not done this before?” He still hadn’t moved. Mickey was too busy marveling at how well Ian responded to him. Mickey never liked topping, he preferred bottom. In juvie he was the one always giving it, but he didn’t like it as much as receiving. However, with Ian he was ok with being on top and it was starting to seemed like everything with Ian was ok with him.

He gripped Ian’s hips tight, “Gallagher I’m going to fuck you slow. I want you to still feel me here even after tomorrow. I want my mark left on you. I am yours and you are mine. Are you ready to get the best fucking of your life?”

Ian was so turned on by Mickey, he could only grunt and shake his head yes. Mickey was slowly pumping into Ian at a pace some would call torture. But Ian could only take so much before he lost it.

 “MICKEY! IF YOU DON’T FUCK ME HARDER, I WILL SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU AND GIVE IT TO YOU THIS SLOW,” Ian shouted.

Mickey chuckled, “Damn, Gallagher. I thought you have wanted me to go slow,” Mickey was now picking up the pace before he reached around and started pumping Ian’s cock.

“Not now I- FUCKKK MICKEY. OH GOD, RIGHT THERE.” Ian groaned.

Mickey was now fucking the taller boy good and hard. He would go pretty hard for a few strokes and then pull out, making Ian whimper. He didn’t like feeling empty. But, Mickey would start the whole process over again so Ian was always so close to an orgasm.  When Mickey thought Ian was getting close he would pull out again and wait. This torturous rate was Ian’s own heaven and hell. Ian promised himself he would make Mickey pay for this.

Mickey was still pumping Ian’s cock when he leaned in real close, stopped thrusting and whispered, “I like being with you, Ian.” Mickey knew Ian really wanted him to say ‘I love you’ but Mickey wasn’t there yet. He knew one day he could be there, but not right now. Not in this town. That sentence right there is what did Ian in. He came with such a force in Mickey’s hand and Mickey in turned came hard in Ian’s ass.

"That was amazing." Ian couldn't think of anything else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter xx


	4. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 and this time Ian was in charge. There is some cute fluff at the end.

Ian and Mickey had dinner, which Mickey made, then watch some Van Dam movie. They shared a joint and couldn’t help but steal glances at each other during the movie. Ian wasn’t really paying attention to the movie because he was thinking of ways to get back at Mickey. He can’t believe Mickey took control like that. Mick actually said he liked being with Ian. Actually said it out loud to Ian. He knew that Mick was never the one to blurt out how they feel and Ian had accepted that. Ian accepted the fact that they have made so much progress and he wasn’t taking it for granted. But to hear those words come out of Mickey’s mouth makes him hard just thinking about it. Ian always thought Mickey tolerated him, but didn’t want to actually spend time together. But things are different, they were spending time together and hanging out besides the usual fuck.

Thinking about their last fuck was getting Ian extremely turned on and he just wanted this movie to be over so he could return the favor. Mickey looked like he was only half listening, so it’s seemed to be the perfect time to pick up where they left off.

Mickey was mouthing the words to his favorite scene when Ian started rubbing Mick’s thigh. As soon as he made contact, Mickey’s breathing hitching and he moaned just a little. Ian was slowly massaging his way up Mickey’s thigh until he was hovering over his crotch. Mickey had his eyes closed and was slightly moaning at Ian’s touch. When Ian finally unbuckled and fished out his cock, Mick’s eyes flew opened and he groaned.

“Fuck, Firecrotch, you are so good at that,” Mickey groaned when Ian suddenly took in half of his cock in that deliciously hot mouth. Ian had no gag reflex so he was able to take in all of Mick’s cock in no time. When Mickey was groaning continuously, Ian pulled up and without warning kissed Mickey.

Mickey was shocked by Ian’s sudden action but soon reciprocated the kiss. Ian moaned a little into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey loved it. Ian tasted so good and Mickey knew it was going to be his favorite thing to kiss the red head. Ian straddled the older boy and they started rubbing their jeans against each other creating much needed friction. It wasn’t enough though, both boys wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, Ian started sucking on Mickey’s ear eliciting some curses.

“You are mine,” Ian whispered in his ear and he started sucking on Mickey’s neck and shoulder.

The older boy chuckled, “You trying to mark me, Gallagher?”

“Just making sure you know who’s in charge,” Ian growled.

“Fuck, Gallagher get in me.”

“If you insist,” and they both got naked, “I want you bent over this couch with your ass high in the air.” And he smacked Mickey’s ass.

“Hey, watch the injured cheek.” Mickey was smirking.

“Well I like it.” He stuck his tongue in Mickey’s waiting hole. Ian slowing started to tongue fuck Mickey while also slowly pumping his ass.

“Firecrotch, we you get in me. I’m going to cum, if you don’t stop”

Ian smacked Mickey’s ass one more time before lining himself up. Spitting into his hand he lubed himself up and went balls deep into Mickey’s ass.

Mickey almost fell over, “Holy shit Gallagher.” But Ian wasn’t listening he was pumping hard and fast making sure to hit Mick’s sweet spot. The first time he rubbed up on his prostate, Mickey almost past out.

“Oh god, Gallagher. Don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry I’m not.” Ian was pounding Mickey hard and Mickey was meeting him thrust for thrust. Mickey; however, was on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm. His dick was hard as a rock and his was itching for relief. He attempted to stroke his dick to help himself out, but Ian batted his hand away.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself. You are going to cum just from me fucking you good and hard. Do you understand”? And just to make his point he thrust good and hard, right in Mickey’s sweet spot.

That did it. Ian’s authority and being ordered to not to touch himself, was the breaking point as Mickey came super hard. Ian pumped a few more times before coming hard right in Mickey’s ass.

* * *

 

“Damn Gallagher, I gotta fuck you more often.” Mickey said a short while later.

Ian just smirked, “What can I say, I don’t like being outdone.”

“Well do that again, and I’ll be yours forever.” Mickey said before realizing what happened.

Ian just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Realization dawned on Mickey’s face at his mistake, but what happened next surprised the shit out of Ian.

Mickey got all nervous and was staring off to the side, “You know I meant it when I said I like being with you. Don’t get me wrong Gallagher, you annoy the shit out of me with your fairy shit. But I don’t mind you. I like spending time with you. More importantly, I don’t like you fucking around with those old faggots.”

Ian was smirked, “You know Mick, your jealously of other guys is hilarious.”

“Well I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

“Oh so I’m yours, huh. Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” Ian dared.

“Whoa. Whoa, slow down there Firecrotch. I just told you I’m not into that fairy shit. I like you ok. Can we just leave at that?”

Ian gasped dramatically, “Did Mickey Milkovich just say he like me?”

“Fuck you is what I said,” and he gave Ian the finger. But it was out of jest.

“Ready for round three, or do you need some time Firecrotch,” Mickey dared.

Ian just smirked undid his belt and pulled his pants down, “Ready when you are, fairy.”

“Did you just call me a fairy,” Mickey was incredulous, “now you’ll get it.”

It was going to be a long night and neither one of them cared. For once they were able to be together unashamed even if was for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm finishing up the next chapter now. I can't believe this is my first multi-chapter fic. You guys are all so lovely xxx


End file.
